sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wet (album)
| rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = Unfavorable }} Wet is an album released by Barbra Streisand in 1979. The album is a concept album of sorts with all the songs referring to, or expressing different interpretations of, water. Wet is also the first and the last word sung on the album. The album was a major success for Barbra Streisand, due largely to the album's No. 1 hit single, "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)", a duet with American disco singer Donna Summer which underwent a retitling and change of emphasis in order to qualify under the water theme. The third track on the album, "Splish Splash", is Barbra Streisand's cover of the Bobby Darin classic, which featured background vocals by Toto lead singer Bobby Kimball. Commercial performance The album peaked at No. 7 on the US, Canadian and Australian charts and has been certified as Platinum by the RIAA. According to the liner notes of Barbra's retrospective box set: Just for the Record, the album also received a record certification in New Zealand.Liner notes, C4K 44111. Columbia Records, 1991 Track listing | length1 = 3:59 | title2 = Come Rain or Come Shine | writer2 = | length2 = 4:46 | title3 = Splish Splash | writer3 = | length3 = 4:18 | title4 = On Rainy Afternoons | writer4 = | length4 = 3:09 | title5 = After the Rain | writer5 = | length5 = 3:42 | title6 = No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) | note6 = Duet with Donna Summer | writer6 = | length6 = 8:20 | title7 = Niagara | writer7 = | length7 = 3:33 | title8 = I Ain't Gonna Cry Tonight | writer8 = | length8 = 5:04 | title9 = Kiss Me in the Rain | writer9 = | length9 = 4:20 }} Singles * "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) {duet with Donna Summer}" / "Wet" (1979) * "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) {duet with Donna Summer} (12-inch disco single)" (1979) * "Kiss Me In the Rain" / "I Ain't Gonna Cry Tonight" (1979) Personnel *Barbra Streisand – vocals *Dan Ferguson – acoustic guitar *Steve Lukather, Jay Graydon, Larry Carlton – electric guitar *David Hungate, Neil Stubenhaus – bass guitar *Ian Underwood, Michael Boddicker – synthesizer *Ed Greene, Jeff Porcaro, Rick Shlosser, Steve Schaeffer, James Gadson – drums *Richard Tee, David Foster, Bill Payne, Lincoln Mayorga, Michael Lang – piano *Jai Winding, Alan Broadbent – Fender Rhodes, piano *Greg Mathieson – piano, Fender Rhodes, synthesizer *Bobbye Hall, Gary Coleman, Paulinho da Costa – percussion *Tom Scott – saxophone *Gayle Levant – harp *Bobby Kimball, Tom Kelly, Bill Champlin, Julia Waters, Maxine Waters, Luther Waters - backing vocals *Lee Holdridge, Lalo Schifrin, Nick De Caro, Marvin Hamlisch, Charlie Calello – arrangements, conducting Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales References Category:Barbra Streisand albums Category:1979 albums Category:Albums conducted by Charles Calello Category:Albums conducted by Lee Holdridge Category:Albums arranged by Charles Calello Category:Albums arranged by Lee Holdridge Category:Albums produced by Gary Klein (producer) Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Capitol Studios